


A Leap of Faith

by QueenofCamelot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCamelot/pseuds/QueenofCamelot
Summary: Everyone who knew Poe said he had a flair for drama.





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dona_Vngaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Vngaz/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/159937164872/person-a-oh-no-person-b-barges-in-the-room
> 
> Dedicated to my awesome friend, Dona! (dona-in-character.tumblr.com)

Poe was having a rather excellent day. From the minute he’d awoken, everything had seemed to go his way. For one, he’d opened his eyes to the sun shining pleasantly through his window, promising a day of warmth and productivity. Then as he was scrolling through the notifications on his phone, still lounging in his bed (He’d gotten 5 new twitter followers! Must’ve been that pic he’d tweeted of BB8, his corgi, chasing after those birds at Yavin Park), his boss, Leia, had rung him up.

“I’m sorry Poe,” she’d said wearily. “The Resistance is practically a crypt today. I’m going to have to cut your shift. Everyone would rather have The First Order’s shit coffee it seems.”

Poe loved how candid Leia was with him. It made his workplace a very comfortable place to be (well when he didn’t have customers yelling at him to hurry up or add more milk, that is).

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he told her sincerely. He knew Leia worked herself into the ground to keep The Resistance coffee shop running. “Can’t say I’m devastated to have the day off though.”

Leia sighed. “I didn’t think you would be. I’ll see you tomorrow, Poe.”

“See you then, boss. I hope The First Order’s espresso machine breaks or something.”

Leia laughed. “That would truly be a godsend.”

So not only did Poe get to bury himself deeper under his blankets and slip back into blissful sleep when he hung up the phone, but he also got to do whatever he liked for the day. For the next two hours and five minutes that turned out to be sleeping like the dead. Then after he’d dragged himself out of bed, had eaten a decent meal, and fed BB8, he’d found it was playing video games on his XboxOne.

The most potent of his luck however, more so than sleep ins and gaming, was that today happened to be Finn, his handsome roommate’s, day off too. Although Poe tried to keep his attention focused on dodging the fatal blades of Templars or following the quickest route to the objective, his mind kept returning back to Finn.

Finn was…well to put it lightly, the most amazing man Poe had ever met. There was no set of words that could adequately describe just how incredible he was. He had this blinding smile that never failed to inspire Poe’s own, his laugh was infectious and his eyes were a beautiful, soulful brown. He also knew exactly what to say when Poe was facing a difficult situation. He would’ve found it ten times harder to come out to his parents if Finn hadn’t sat him down and helped him work through exactly what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He could still remember their conversation, word for word.

“Take a deep breath,” Finn had said. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

“But what if they hate me?” Poe had groaned. “What if they never talk to me ever again and they cut me out of all their family photos and I have to spend Christmas alone and…”

“Poe,” Finn had said gently. “Do you honestly think they’d do that? They’ve supported every decision you’ve made before this. Why not this too?”

“I know logically they wouldn’t do that, but…” Poe had hesitated. “I’m really scared this is going to be a disaster.”

“It’s not going to be,” Finn had assured him.

“But what if it is!”

“Then I will do whatever it takes to make you feel okay again.” Then hastily Finn tacked on. “And I’m sure Rey and Jess and Snap will too.”

Then Finn had pulled Poe in for a hug, and suddenly what Poe needed to do hadn’t felt as daunting anymore. Finn had been right of course. Poe’s parents had been nothing but supportive. That afternoon his mother had even gone out and bought a rainbow flag to hang above their fireplace, saying the house wasn’t “gay enough.” He remembered calling Finn, unable to stop smiling as he told him what had happened.

Given the number of conversations and situations like these that Poe had experienced with Finn, was it really that surprising then that it was impossible for Poe to look at anyone else? To even consider someone else? In truth, it was like someone asking Poe to get by with an artificial light for the rest of his life instead of the sun.

Did Finn know Poe felt this about him? Well he fucking hoped not because if he did, then it meant the only reason he hadn’t made out with him already was because he didn’t return those feelings. This was part of the reason that Poe was scared stiff of telling Finn how he felt. But today was the day; he could feel it! Everything was going right and maybe, just maybe this would go right too. It was doing him no favours to put this off until next week, or even next year.

He didn’t know how much longer he could take Finn checking out Ms. Gorgeous over here or Mr. Good Looking over there. Or worse; watching him go on dates with either person. Nothing was more painful than listening to Finn talk about how promising his date with so and so was, and forcing himself to be supportive. Well supportive in that he listened to what Finn had to say about them and restrained himself from getting down on both knees and begging Finn to never go out with them again.

He’d also be eternally grateful for some peace whenever he and Finn sat within a metre of each other. Every time it happened Poe had to exert considerable effort to restrain himself from inching his fingers towards Finn’s and taking his hand. It really was incredibly exhausting! This was why he had to tell Finn today.

Right now, Finn was holed up in his room, writing an assignment and Poe was hoping that when he took a break, maybe he’d like to play a video game with Poe. And maybe, just maybe when the controllers were tossed aside and they were sitting close beside each other, wondering what to do next, Poe would take Finn’s hands in his and confess how Finn made him feel (or maybe Finn would go back to his room and finish his assignment, but damn it, Poe was allowed to be hopeful).

It was when Poe was considering exactly what he’d say if he were brave enough to let the words slip out, that he heard Finn curse “oh no,” from the other room. Poe jumped to his feet, a million thoughts skirting through his mind.

_Oh flipping fuck, I bet he cut his leg open on the corner of his desk when he tried to stand up. There’s probably blood everywhere._

_How long will it take for an ambulance to get here?_

_What if he dies on the way?_

_I don’t want his last memory to be of writing a bloody assignment. Could the gods be so cruel?_

_Do the gods even exist?_

_Goddamn it Dameron, why are you having an existential crisis when Finn could be lying dead in his own blood right now, and all because of a jagged table edge!_

_Finn, oh god._

Then he hurled Finn’s door open.

“What happened! Are you dying?” Then his eyes met Finn’s and he exhaled heavily, letting his body fall against the door, for Finn was calmly sitting at his desk, absent of any blood or signs of trauma. BB8 lay curled up asleep in his pet bed beside Finn (Finn liked to have moral support when it came to doing any kind of uni work).

Finn’s lips turned up in amusement. “Ah no, my pen fell on the floor. And it was just when I’d thought of the perfect thing to say too. Hopefully it’ll come back to me, the markers would’ve loved it.”

A flush crept onto Poe’s cheeks. He supposed he’d been a bit…hasty. Maybe even a bit…dramatic. Everyone who knew Poe did say he had a flair for drama. Like that week he thought he was dying because he had chest pains, and he actually physically wrote out his will and gave it to his mother for safekeeping. Or two years back when he kept moaning to anyone who would listen about how he was going to die alone on the street because no one would hire him because he failed his midterm.

Poe’s mother had even enrolled him in acting classes when he was six, but it seemed Poe wasn’t great at faking emotion, only expressing it to its extreme. He was much better at piloting, his true passion (which he obviously didn’t discover until he was 16 because no one in their right mind would let a six year old pilot a plane. It was a pretty funny picture if you didn’t think about the repercussions).

“That sucks buddy, I’m sure it’ll come back,” he said awkwardly. “Guess I’ll leave you to your assignment then?”

Finn waved his hands in front of him. “No, no stay. I’ll just write two more lines and then I’m going to leave it for the day. I need some human interaction or I’m going to die. That pen dropping was the last straw!”

Poe grinned at him, feeling his embarrassment melt away. “Sure thing.”

It seemed his overdramatic tendencies had not cost him Finn’s respect.

He made his way over to Finn’s bed and sat on it, while he waited for Finn to finish his essay. The bed was immaculately made, not a crease in sight, quite like the room itself. Finn had taken very little with him when he’d moved in, because his foster carers were assholes who only provided him with the bare minimum. This meant that every commodity that Finn did have, held meaning. From the two books on Greek mythology on his small bookshelf to a framed picture of Finn’s deceased birth parents above his bedhead, Poe knew he treasured every possession.

To this day, it baffled Poe, how Finn could live with so little, and yet be as eager to experience life, as he was. Sure he had his bad days (everyone did), where Poe, or Rey, or whoever was around at the time, had to try and cheer him up when he couldn’t even muster a smile. But most of the time, he took on life with the vigour of a man who had nine lives to live, and was only on his second. It really inspired Poe to not take anything for granted.

“Done!” Finn announced, clicking a few keys and then whirling around to face Poe. “Biodiversity can go fuck itself. Until tomorrow, that is.”

Poe chuckled. “Sounds like a riveting assignment.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “You have no idea.”

“So…” Poe started, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

For god’s sake, he’d been one of the head speakers at a crowd of 5000 people, trying to convince them how fucked their current government was. He’d handled Rey’s pet snake, Teedo. Hell, he’d even bungee jumped off a motherfucking cliff (he and Jess had a bucket list). Yet this right here, was scarier than all of those things combined. How could he not get the words out? They were just words! He stared at Finn helplessly, hoping a ghost would possess him and say the words for him.

“So…” Finn prompted, eyebrow raised.

“Did you want to play _Battlefront II_ with me?” Poe managed to get out. Well there was a start.

Finn looked a bit confused but he smiled. “Sure! Let’s go shoot some troopers.”

Poe followed Finn out the room, gritting his teeth at his inability to say what he really felt. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this – the feeling of his heart clenching every time he looked at Finn, the words being stuck in his throat…

He’d have to say it after they were through with the game, like he’d planned. He’d prove he wasn’t a coward.

“I see you were playing _Assassin’s Creed_ ,” Finn jerked his head towards the screen where Poe had left it on pause. “What bit are you up to?”

“The bit where you have to assassinate Sibrand. I just can’t get past it! The guards keep killing me before I even get close to him.”

“I can help you if you’d like,” Finn offered. “Took me ages to get past that part! It’s a tricky one. You see, you have to go a particular way to assassinate him in time. Even though it seems obvious to go by the docks, there are too many guards there. I’ll show you a much stealthier way.”

Poe had cleared that level a number of times over the years. The only reason he couldn’t today was because he was so distracted by the thought of telling Finn how he felt about him. But he couldn’t very well tell Finn that. Besides any extra time spent with Finn was time well spent.

“I’d love that,” Poe agreed, feeling a bit guilty at his deception.

“It’s a date,” Finn knocked his shoulder against Poe’s. “Unless you’d like me to show you now?”

Poe almost choked on his spit. If only Finn’s definition of “date” aligned with Poe’s, then all his problems would be solved. “Nah later is fine. At the moment I’m in the mood for crushing the Empire!” If the Empire was a metaphor for Poe’s Stupid Feelings™, that is.

“Awesome! Me too!” Then Finn switched off the console, replaced the disc and they were ready to go.

They played for a good fifteen minutes with only a few words uttered between them (mostly of frustration – not only was there a significant lag, but Poe’s focus had gotten 5000 times worse), before Poe couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

“Have you uh…been on any dates lately?” The words came out shaky and uncertain. He really was losing his touch.

Finn laughed. “You live with me, you’d know.”

Poe supposed that was true. “I guess so. So no one then?”

“Not since, Armitage.”

Poe remembered Armitage Hux. Oh how he’d hated his pointed, cruel face. Finn had only gone out with him two weeks but they were the longest two weeks of Poe’s life.

“Oh, right. That guy was such a dick.”

Finn nodded in agreement, narrowly missing getting shot by an enemy trooper. “I still can’t believe he supported dictatorship.”

“You dodged a bullet there.”

Finn snickered at his pun.

Before Poe could regather his courage to say what he actually wanted to say, Finn spoke.

“Why do you ask? Have you got a date?” Finn asked.

Well at least Finn had no idea where Poe was going with this. “Nah. I’m as single as they come. But, Finn…is there anyone you wish would ask you out?”

Poe held his breath. Fifty troopers could all be shooting him right now, and he wouldn’t even notice, despite staring straight at the screen. He was getting much further with admitting his feelings than he usually got. Normally he’d ask a subtle question then leave it at that.

“Well yeah actually,” Finn admitted, eyes glued to the screen. “I’m thinking I might have to ask him myself if he doesn’t do it soon. He is taking an awfully long time.”

_He…he likes someone._

Poe felt everything within him deflate. All this planning, all this hoping was for nothing. He was too late.

Unless…

Finn hadn’t asked this guy out yet. Poe still had a chance! Potentially, his last chance! For all he knows, this man is Finn’s fucking soul-mate! If that’s the case then Finn will probably fall in love with him instantly and propose to him after six dates. And then they’ll adopt five kids, rescue four dogs and move to the Bahamas and Poe will never see Finn again! Then all he will think about for the rest of his days is how he could’ve stopped this. How he could’ve been the man married to Finn, with five kids and four dogs, living without a care in the Bahamas. All if he’d just gotten the balls to tell him how he felt about him.

Poe exhaled heavily.

He couldn’t let this happen. He wouldn’t!

With the fierce determination of someone who refused to let their life become a pitiable soap opera, Poe jabbed the pause button of the Xbox remote down with his thumb, and twisted around to face Finn.

“Don’t go to the Bahamas!” Poe cried out.

Finn whipped his head to look at him, alarmed. “What…”

Then the words all spilled out at once like a deluge. “Finn, I fucking like you okay. I’ve liked you for a really long time. Probably ever since you moved in with me. I’ve been trying to tell you for ages, but I just couldn’t! The words just wouldn’t come out. And I know you like some other guy, but give me one date, just one to find out if you like me as much as I like you. Just don’t go to the Bahamas with this guy.”

Poe hesitated, thinking back over his words. “Or, do, it’s totally up to you. We can also pretend this never happened. That works too.”

Finn stared at him for a moment, then his whole face lit up. “It’s about time! Poe, I wanted to ask you out, you dumbass! I don’t need a date to tell I like you, because I already damn do! So damn much!”

“What!” Poe said, lost for words.

_Finn likes him._

_Finn._

_Likes._

_Him._

“You…what…” Then Poe regained his ability to speak. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Finn teased.

Poe felt like he was floating, like nothing could bring him down. “Touché.”

Finn continued. “I was going to straight up tell you because you weren’t giving me any indication you liked me…well not straight up because I’m bi and you’re gay, but the point is…”

Poe couldn’t wait any longer.

He leaned in and kissed Finn softly on the mouth.

Finn reacted almost immediately, cupping Poe’s face tenderly with his hands and kissing him back, as if he’d been dying for the chance. In that moment, the world faded away. Nothing mattered except for the slow, sweet sensation of Finn’s mouth against Poe’s. It was exactly what he’d imagined, and more.

All he could think was, I can’t believe this is happening.

When they both pulled away, both smiling like madmen, Poe couldn’t stop staring at Finn.

_Had they really just…?_

_Did that really just…?_

_Dear god, I think I’m in love with him._

“The point is,” Finn continued breathlessly. “Where would you like to go for a date and how soon can we get there?”

Poe’s answering smile was legendary. “I’ll go anywhere as long as you’re coming too.”

“I do have to ask though.” Finn said, eyebrow raised. “Why the Bahamas?”

Poe laughed.


End file.
